


Notice Me?

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, this is the first thing i wrote for this fandom lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Joshua is a handsome cosplayer and Hansol is too much of a fanboy to form a decent sentence in front of his idol, and also Seokmin is a bad bad friend, “Are you vernonrules on tumblr?”. Convention AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me?

**Author's Note:**

> implied soonseok i guess, this was written because i read too many funny rants on the tumblr tags. That and i love jisol way too much for my own good. Shipping rare pairing hurts people :/

Hansol scrolls over his phone to see bunch of just taken pictures and grins in satisfaction, thank God he didn’t look as flustered as he feels, “That turned out well, thank-“

“Are you vernonrules on tumblr?”

Hansol fingers freeze and his jaw slowly dropping at the other quip, “What?”

_One hour earlier_

“Hey, is that Joshua?”

Hansol turns his head to the direction his friend is pointing before scrunching his forehead, “No way, I read that he is supposed to be Kid today.”

“Is he cosplaying Tadashi Hamada?” Seokmin tries to tug the other hand, “Come on, it’s not going to hurt you to look closer.”

The slightly shorter one just kind of gives up as the black haired guy drags him around to the nearest crowd. Hansol spots the one in the middle, an attractive young man with jeans, white shirt and beige cardigan. Joshua fixes the signature cap on top of his messy black hair before posing with an adorable kid who obviously trying to cosplay Hiro. The way the other ran his hand over the locks kind of steals Hansol breathe away because _wow Joshua is so much better looking in real life_

“So I was right,” Seokmin grins in victory, “That guy is Joshua.”

“Right.”

“Breath.”

Oh yeah, breathing, “That‘s Joshua okay.”

“Are you going to talk to him or what?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Hansol,” The taller of the two says exasperatedly, “You have been waiting for him to come to Korea since forever.”

“And your point?”

“Three weeks ago you excitedly caps lock text me that he will be here right now.”

Hansol frowns a bit, “I text you about a lot of things.”

“Caps lock text, that’s different,” Seokmin raises an eyebrow, “Go talk to him, ask for a selca or something."

“What? No!” The half American eyes the other suspiciously, “Unlike you, he doesn’t know me.”

“Never stops you asking for a selca with other cosplayers before,” Seokmin tightens his hold on Hansol’s arm and observes the thinning crowd, “When else you can see him in real life huh?”

“But I am not ready!” Hansol realizes the other intention way too late when he is being pulled to Joshua’s direction, “Oh shi-“

“Hello Joshua.”

“Hey there,” Joshua lips curling when he recognizes the black haired man, “You are DK!”

“Yeah,” Seokmin smiles, eyes slowly forming twins of pretty crescent, “Thank you for the shout out to my youtube channel on your tumblr the other day.”

“No problem, I really like your voice.” Joshua takes of his cap and runs a hand over the black mop, Hansol’s breath hitches again, “I never know you like anime and stuff, even coming to a convention like this.”

“I watch anime, and I need to dork it out every other day right,” Joshua chuckles at the other word, “I promised a friend to come anyway, figure I will thank you in person if I met you here.”

“I see,” Joshua turns his gaze to the youngest of the three, “Who is this?”

“My friend, Hansol,” Seokmin leans in closer and do a stage whisper, “And he really likes you.”

The cosplayer laughs when Hansol hit hard the other arm in betrayal, “Hello Hansol.”

“Uh, hi,” He can feel heat creeping slowly on his cheek, staining it red, “You are really pretty in person.”

Seokmin cackles in delight as Joshua gives him a surprised look, “Thank you.”

“I am sorry, you are not supposed to be pretty but obviously are very attractive but I mean-“ Hansol takes a deep breath and will the stutters and blush away, Seokmin laughs harder, “I thought that you will cosplay Kid from Soul Eater today.”

“I will for the judging panel tommorow.”

“Nice,” How could he will the blush away if Joshua keeps looking at him like that? ”Can I take a sel-“

“Sorry to interrupt your cute chatters but I think I saw Hoshi over there,” Seokmin pats his best friend’s shoulder before winking mischievously, “Need to get a picture with him, I’ll see you around Hansol.”

“Wait,” Hansol reaches out to nothing as the other is already running to other direction, traitor, “Great.”

“You were asking for selca right?” Joshua motions the other to come closer, “It’s not that bad being left alone with me, I don’t bite.”

“Yeah,” The half American walks closer and settles on Joshua’s right side. Being left alone with the cosplayer is so good it’s bad because it make the younger lose concentration, and honestly pride, completely, ”I know.”

“Closer please,” The slightly taller guy loops his arm on the other shoulder and tugs closer, “Can you give me your phone?”

“Sure,” Hansol fiddles around with his bag, heart beating erratically and hyperaware of the warm weight on his right shoulder, “Here you go.”

“Cheese!” Joshua snaps a few pictures before thinning his lips in displeasure “Wait a minute.”

Hansol feels the other moving around and suddenly Joshua’s hat is a top of his own head, “That’s better,” Joshua smiles before raising his hand again, “Smile for the camera!”

The cosplayer hands the phone back to the younger after taking a few snaps and lower his other arm, leaving a slightly disappointed Hansol behind, “I hope that turned out okay.”

Hansol scrolls over his phone to see bunch of just taken pictures and grins in satisfaction, thank God he didn’t look as flustered as he feels, “That turned out well, thank-“

“Are you vernonrules on tumblr?”

Hansol fingers freeze and his jaw slowly dropping at the other quip, “What?”

“Are you vernonrules on tumblr?” Joshua tilts his head a bit a smiles even wider, “And on youtube too I guess.”

“I-“ The younger fiddles with his phone nervously, that smile has way too much effect on him, “How?”

“I sort of noticed your tag on my cosplay pictures.”

Hansol blushes because the other actually grinned when talking about his outrageous tumblr tag, “A lot of people wrote a lot thing about your cosplay.”

“Well,” Joshua takes his cap and put it back on his messy black mop, “I noticed yours.”

Hansol unconsciously pinches his own arm because there is no way an international famous cosplayer, his freaking idol Joshua Hong, actually noticed him, “I apologize for all those tags.”

“Am I that unreal Hansol?” Joshua chuckles before taking the other hand and holds it still, “Don’t be sorry tough, I found a cutie because of those tags.”

Did freaking Joshua Hong just call him cutie? While still holding his wrist? Hansol feels a little light headed right now, “Thanks.”

“Do you have a time for a coffee with me later?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll text you after the event is over okay,” Joshua takes the phone on the other slack grip before dialing his own number, “I have to take a lot of pictures and do a short photoshoot first.”

“Okay,” Hansol takes the phone handed back to him before looking at the crowd that start forming around him, when did that happened? “This is so unreal.”

“It is to me too,” Joshua pats the other cheek before he starts walking away, “See you later Hansol.”

-o-o-o-

“How did you found out about my channel?”

Joshua raises his eyebrow at the younger silly question, “You put the link on your tumblr Hansol.”

“Well,” Hansol cut the cheesecake in front him before putting down the fork, “How would I know if you stalked my tumblr and youtube on daily basis.”

“And if I did do that,” Joshua smirks, “What would you do?”

“I don’t know,” Hansol pouts unhappily before putting the cake in, “Don’t tease me.”

“It’s kind of cute how you keep making horror game playthrough even though you are really scared all the way through it,” The older laughs as the other blush furiously, “Cutie.”

“I can’t believe my idol can actually say something that cliché in real life.”

“You learn something new every day.”

“He also whined his way for an ice cream today.”

“I don’t really like coffee and neither do you,” Joshua raises his spoons filled with kiwi ice cream, slightly gesturing around the place, “This place rocks.”

Hansol sighs as the other chews on his cold treat. He is really lucky his favorite ice cream parlor, a nice place with comfortable couches that sells the best cakes in town, is relatively empty that afternoon. It would cause a lot of trouble if someone recognizes Joshua here, “How did you know about Seokmin?”

“You mean DK right, you talked about him in one of your videos, I was curious,” The older nods seriously, though Hansol found it hard to take him so with ice cream smudged at the corner of his lips, “His voice is amazing.”

“You have no idea how freaked out I am when you mentioned him on your tumblr.”

“I wanted to mention you but I thought it would freak you out too much.”

“You freaked me out earlier today,” Hansol points his fork accusingly at the other, “Have absolutely no guilt about that do you?”

“Not really, but I don’t know when else we could actually have a chance to meet again so I have to do something,” Joshua laughs lightly, “You are not the only one who felt so unreal right now.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I found a cute Korean gamer two years younger than me and he is also my fan, how do you think I feel when I actually see him right in front of my eyes?” Joshua spoons another ice cream before continues, “I just hide my freak out better than you did that’s all.”

Hansol looks down and stabs his cheesecake to hide his flustered face, “Awesome.”

“Anyway, I have a full schedule tomorrow but totally free the day after that before my flight in the evening,” Joshua tilts his head and smiles, “Do you mind showing me things around the town Hansol?”

What he wouldn’t do for that smile honestly, it is a weakness, “Pick me up at nine.”

\-----

_07.21 PM Soo how did your first date go?_

_07.26 PM I hate you_

_07.26 PM It went well then?_

_07.27 PM He asked me out again the day after tomorrow_

_07.27 PM That’s awesome, senpai finally noticed you!_

_07.27 PM He isn’t even my senpai_

_07.28 PM You did scream ‘senpai notice me’ when Joshua uploaded his Makoto cosplay, never forget_

_07.28 PM I still hate you for leaving me earlier today_

_07.28 PM Would ice cream make you love me again?_

_07.28 PM Make it kiwi_

_07.29 PM Done, I’ll be over in 30_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
